The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo
Henrietta is taunted by the hippos, because they see her completely hairy body. She is unable to find a home until a bird fixed her hair. Plot Main Zoo Lucy is worried that Kathy and Samantha (two naughty girls) made fun of her hair. Nelson dislikes the thought of Kathy and Samantha. Molly is there to cheer up Lucy. Story In a river, many hippos are playing happily. There are no crocodiles in this river. Henrietta got out of the river with a very hairy body. The hippos begin taunting her, seeing her hairy body. Henrietta begins to run away from the river. She walks towards the desert, thinking that the river can be unpleasant for her to return. Behind her was a camel named Dennis, who is eligible to help Henrietta find her way across the desert. Dennis was able to bring her across the desert. Henrietta is now in the jungle. She is very nervous about the fears in the jungle. She runs across the spider web, which is her greatest obstacle. She didn't notice there was a spider trying to eat her. Henrietta called out for help. The monkeys pretend to be a spider, scaring the predator away. Henrietta faced her biggest challenge. She went across the boulders on the mountain then reached the top. Henrietta can see her home far from the mountain. Behind her was a secretary bird. She tells him about the hippos making fun of her ugly hair. He begins to give Henrietta a great style, in which she's happy about. Henrietta returns home to the river. The hippos are happy with Henrietta back at her home. Henrietta began telling her story about her adventures across the desert through the mountain. Moral Ending Lucy has fallen asleep during the story. Georgina began taking her back to bed. First Appearances * Kathy and Samantha (mentioned only) * Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * Dennis the Dromedary * "Fuzzy the Spider" Gallery Ep 5 2.jpg Ep 5 3.jpg Ep 5 4.jpg Ep 5 5.jpg Ep 5 6.jpg Ep 5 7.jpg Ep 5 8.jpg Ep 5 9.jpg Ep 5 10.jpg|Henrietta's hairy! (2x) Ep 5 11.jpg Ep 5 12.jpg Henrietta.jpg Ep 5 13.jpg Ep 5 14.jpg Ep 5 15.jpg Ep 5 16.jpg Ep 5 17.jpg Ep 5 18.jpg Ep 5 19.jpg Ep 5 20.jpg Ep 5 21.jpg Ep 5 22.jpg Ep 5 23.jpg Ep 5 24.jpg Ep 5 25.jpg Henrietta Panic.jpg Ep 5 26.jpg Ep 5 27.jpg Ep 5 28.jpg Spider.jpg Spider and Henrietta.jpg Ep 5 29.jpg Ep 5 30.jpg Ep 5 31.jpg Ep 5 32.jpg Ep 5 33.jpg Ep 5 34.jpg Ep 5 35.jpg Ep 5 36.jpg Ep 5 37.jpg Ep 5 38.jpg Ep 5 39.jpg Ep 5 40.jpg Ep 5 41.jpg Ep 5 42.jpg Ep 5 43.jpg Ep 5 44.jpg Ep 5 45.jpg Ep 5 46.jpg Ep 5 47.jpg Ep 5 48.jpg Ep 5 49.jpg Ep 5 50.jpg Snip Snip.jpg|Oh, yes! All you need is a new hairdo! Ep 5 51.jpg Ep 5 52.jpg Ep 5 53.jpg Beautiful Henrietta.jpg Ep 5 54.jpg Ep 5 55.jpg Ep 5 56.jpg Ep 5 57.jpg Ep 5 58.jpg Ep 5 59.jpg Ep 5 60.jpg Ep 5 61.jpg Ep 5 62.jpg Ep 5 63.jpg Ep 5 64.jpg Ep 5 65.jpg Ep 5 66.jpg Ep 5 67.jpg Ep 5 68.jpg Video Trivia * This episode originally aired as a pilot episode before the premiere of the first series. * A book based on this episode was written and illustrated by Vrombaut. See also * The book based on the episode of the same name. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story